


Wrecked

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Whumptober [21]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Angst, M/M, Stripper!Rhett, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Whumptober 2019, laced drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: This is Rhett's favorite day of the work week. When he gets to see Baby Blue.





	Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Day 21 prompt: Laced Drink

Rhett was excited. It was the day his favorite customer was going to be there. Oh how he longed to find out more about the beautiful stranger with those gorgeous blue eyes.  
  
Everyone called him Baby Blue, despite the fact that he had to be around Rhett's age, somewhere in his thirties. When the man would walk into the club, one of the girls would walk by with a hushed, 'Code Blue'.  
  
All the girls knew to keep away, that Baby Blue was  _ his _ customer. They didn't have to know that he was spending that time getting the man off. The beautiful way his face flushed in shame at the sticky mess in his pants. The especially didn't have to know that he was doing it mostly for free.  
  
He's a sex worker, and should be getting paid to do what he does best. Shaking and grinding his ass on laps and poles. But he took immense joy at how the slightly smaller man fell apart at his words and touch.  
  
Maybe Rhett was addicted to Baby Blue as much as he was addicted to 'Wood'.  
  
"Hey, Wood?" the blond looked towards where he was being called from. He hadn't even changed yet.  
  
"What's up Mina?" His brow drew into a frown, the woman was fidgeting and looked nervous.  
  
"It's Baby Blue. Some-something's wrong with him," the girl wrung her hands together nervously.  
  
Rhett's frown deepened, Baby Blue wasn't the type to cause trouble, "What do you mean?"  
  
Tears pricked at the girl's large brown eyes, "I think someone laced his drink."  
  
Rage coursed through his blood at the implication. That some sleazeball thought they could drug Baby Blue and get away with it. "Where?"  
  
Mina flinched at his tone of voice, and he wanted to feel bad he really did, but he couldn't waste time. Not now.  
  
"The bar, usual spot."  
  
Rhett didn't give a fuck that he was rushing across the floor towards the bar in his regular clothes. He had to get to Baby Blue, and he had to get there now.  
  
The dark haired man was slumped over the bar, a man trying to coerce him to get up. A man Rhett didn't recognize.  
  
"Don't touch him," he hissed as he slapped away the man's hands.  
  
"And who are you to him?"  
  
Rhett blinked, the anger coming down from a harsh boil to a strong simmer. Baby Blue didn't  _ know _ him, so the blond was technically a no one.  
  
"I'm someone who knows he doesn't get trashed off one beer like this." He nodded to the bartender who handed him the land line.  
  
Punching in 9-1-1 he held his breath waiting for the operator. He ran a soothing hand down the man's back as he spoke calmly into the line. Paramedics were dispatched and he hung up the line, running a soothing hand up and down the dark haired man's back.  
  
"Dun feel gud," was muttered over a thick sound in his throat.  
  
"Shit, we're gonna get you outside, okay Blue?" Rhett wrapped an arm under the drugged man and heaved him up.  
  
"Oh my god, Wood, what are you doing?" Mina had rushed over and hissed at him/  
  
"I gotta get him outside before he pukes on the floor."  
  
Mina nodded, her lip disappearing between her teeth. She helped Rhett get Baby Blue out the door and into the cool night air.  
  
"Sssore-y," was slurred into his shoulder as he waited for the ambulance.  
  
"Don't be. I just want to make sure you're safe."  
  
"Wnt ta stay."  
  
"You can't even stand. Someone will be here to help soon."  
  
"No," although the clearest word it was the most petulant sounding one.  
  
"Sorry Blue. I'm not letting you stay. Not like this."  
  
And he waited, letting the smaller man sway against him and mutter absolute nonsense into the night.  
  
When the paramedics arrived, they whisked Baby Blue up and asked several questions he didn't know the answers to. All he knew was that the man had his drink laced with something.  
  
The paramedics frowned, before whisking Baby Blue off into the night.  
  
This was supposed to be the best night of the week. Not this nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, who am I to not add a touch of angst to the mix. Hehehehe
> 
> Mad? Let me know below or over on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
